Call of Duty: Relentless
''Call of Duty: Relentless ''is a historic first-person shooter set during World War II. It was developed by Liberator and published by Activision for the PS3, Xbox 360, Wii-U, and PC. Campaign American Campaign The first American mission occurs during the Battle of Attu in the Aleutian Islands. Private Chester Quincy, along with Sgt. Milton, Cpl. Sigmon, and Pvt. Hall, clear out several machine guns and defenses belonging to the Japanese. Quincy then destroys two coastal artillery batteries, which allows more American troops to land and forces the Japanese back to Chichagof Harbor. In the next mission, Quincy helps rescue an ambushed Canadian platoon that was carrying supplies. Quincy and Canadian Cpl. Nathan Bell flank the Japanese defenses and destroy fuel depots. After fighting their way back, they are only greeted with a massive banzai charge. However, Quincy secures the American victory by preventing the Japanese from overrunning their positions. Sergeant Milton is killed in the banzai charge, and is Corporal Sigmon is promoted to Sergeant and Quincy to Corporal. Canadian Campaign Corporal Nathan Bell of the 3rd Canadian Infantry takes part in the D-Day landings at Juno beach in Normandy. After managing to cross the beach, he is tasked with taking down machine gun nests that has been bogging down the Canadian advance. He destroys the nests, but by now the beach has become overcrowded with landing Canadian troops, making them easy targets for German mortars. Led by Sgt. Clarkson, the squad successfully kill the mortar crews, clearing the way for the Canadian advance. French Resistance Campaign The French Resistance campaigns opens to the British retreat from the advancing Germans. French First Army fighters Antoine Loiseau (playable) and Timothy Leopold are tasked with slowing the Germans down, allowing the British to evacuate. Loiseau takes out incoming tanks, and helps defend British artillery. Loiseau clears out the remaining Germany infantry on Messines Ridge while utilizing artillery strikes. The next mission begins during the night before D-Day, with Loiseau and Leopold becoming members of the French Resistance. Loiseau and the other Maquis meet with British paratroopers, and liberate a small village from the Germans. Moving from house to house, Loiseau elimates all German opposition quietly, until two German tanks arrive on the scene. Loiseau destroys both with explosives and takes out incoming troops. Loiseau and the others break into a nearby power plant afterwards, and sabotage it. The French resistance is then tasked with destroying the Peugeot truck factory and finding information on troop movements. While other agents distract the guards with a game of soccer, Leopold and Loiseau infiltrate the factory. They silently make their way to the command center, placing explosives as they go. They make it to the command center and steal the documents, but they are discovered and the alarm is sounded. Forced to flee, they detonate the explosives and fight their way through the assembly lines and welding machines, eventually making it to the depot. They steal a truck and flee. However, they are pursued by German troops in trucks and motorcycles. Leopold drives the truck onto a paved road, and radios command for backup. Command explains that an armoured division is waiting in a nearby forest. While Loiseau shoots the enemies, Leopold outruns the pursuing Germans until the engine begins to die. Slowing down, they are about to be caught when friendly tanks rescue them. Loiseau hands the information over to command, his mission accomplished. Soviet Campaign The Soviet campaign begins with Private Rodion Balashov arriving at Moscow, having been transported by train from the Far East Military District. Balashov's team is immediately killed by advancing German tanks. Balashov escapes and regroups with Sergeant Murat Golubov, who rallies the men to hold the line. Balashov defends an anti-tank piece and uses it to destroy the tanks. Balashov and the rest of Golubov's squadron become fireforged friends. A week later, the Soviet counteroffensive begins. With the skies temporary clear of the Luftwaffe, Golubov's squadron is given to go ahead to counterattack. The 32nd Rifle Corps attacks the town of Naro-Fominsk. After clearing out the makeshift German headquarters and capturing their supply depot, the German army pulls out of the town. Golubov promises this will be the first victory of many. Missions Act 1 *The Miracle (June 4, 1940) - Protect the British retreat in northern France (French First Army) *On the Brink (December 20, 1941) - Defend Moscow (Soviet 32nd Rifle Corps) *Not Dead Yet (December 26, 1941) - Push the Germans away from Moscow (Soviet 32nd Rifle Corps) *Arctic Landing (May 11, 1943) - Clear out Japanese coastal defenses on Attu Island (American 7th Infantry) *Arctic Charge (May 29, 1943) - Liberate Attu Island (American 7th Infantry) Act 2 *Sabotage - Right before D-Day, liberate a small French village and take out a power plant (French Resistance) *Juno - Establish a beachhead on Juno beach (Canadian 3rd Infantry) *Truck Factory - Sabotage the truck factory and steal enemy documents (French Resistance) *Escape - Escape the pursuing Germans (French Resistance) Characters 7th Infantry Division - United States *Private Chester Quincy *Sergeant Miles Milton - Milton is the hardnosed leader of 2nd Squad within India Company. Milton makes sure all the men under his command are doing well. He is killed during the final banzai charge at the Battle of Attu. *First Lieutenant Bradley Ford - Ford is the leader of India Company. He is largely absent during the initial fighting in Alaska, with Milton being given a lot of leeway. Milton's death hits him hard, leading to him taking a more personal command of the platoon. *Private Fred Hall *Private John Mason - A minor character in 3rd Squad. OSS OSS mode is the succesor to Special Ops of previous games. OSS includes one and two player cooperative missions, which are faster-paced and more difficult to complete, though shorter, than campaign missions. Ranking and XP returns, which can be gained by completing missions on different difficulties. Missions are unlocked by achieving higher ranks. There are a total of 25 OSS missions, one of which must be played on cooperative because one player provides support from a tank. Missions Alpha *Basic Training - Complete an obstable course Bravo *Armoured Support - Work with a T34 to clear a Russian village Charlie Delta Echo Survival Multiplayer The multiplayer builds upon the old games while adding new features. Customization One of the biggest features of the game is Customization. Like Ghosts, players may edit how their soldier looks. However, much more options have been implemted. Players may choose head type, headgear, body type, upper body, lower body, and face paint. The emblem editor has returned, with 64 layers to choose from to edit the player's emblem. In additon, 510 titles have been added that the player may add to their playercard. Create-A-Class Create-A-Class now includes the Pick 13 system. The 3 extra slots are now for scorestreaks. However, a player can sacrifice his scorestreaks in exchange for picking other class options. Perks Completing challenges will unlock pro perks. Tier 1 *Marathon - Sprint for a longer amount of time **Pro - Sprint indefinitely *Scavenger - Pick up dropped bags of ammunition **Pro - Bags refill explosives *Esponiage - Undetected by AI controlled scorestreaks **Pro - A target will not appear above the player during player-controlled scorestreaks *Tactician - Increase the speed of capturing objectives **Pro - Increase the speed of planting and defusing bombs *Double Agent - Undetected by enemy UAV **Pro - No red nametag appears when targeted Tier 2 *Lightweight - Increase movement speed by 7%. **Pro - Mantle objects faster *Hardline - Scorestreaks require less points **Pro - Reroll care packages *Sleight of Hand - Reload faster **Pro - Switch weapons faster *Flak Jacket - Increased resistance to explosives **Pro - Even more increased resistance to explosives *Quick Draw - Aim down sights faster **Pro - Weapon ready faster after sprinting Tier 3 *Shell Shock - Reduces the effects of stun grenades and mustard gas **Pro - Increases the effects of your own stun grenades and mustard gas *Sapper - Highlight enemy equipment **Pro - Hack enemy equipment *Dead Silence - Move silently **Pro - Hold breath longer *Amplify - Enemies are louder **Pro - No fall damage *Steady Aim - Better accuracy when hip firing **Pro - Knife faster Wildcards *Danger Close - Take a second lethal *Gunfighter - Take a second primary weapon *Gunslinger - Take a second secondary weapon *Loaded for Bear - Take a second type of equipment *Perk 1 Greed - Take a second Perk 1 *Perk 2 Greed - Take a second Perk 2 *Perk 3 Greed - Take a second Perk 3 *Warlord - Put 3 attachments on your primary weapon Scorestreaks Prestige Once the player has reached level 50, they may prestige. Players keep all their challenges and weapons xp after prestiging, though they must unlock it again. Upon prestiging, players will be able to permanently unlock one weapon, equipment, or perk. There are 10 levels of prestige. Each prestige level will give a player a title which the player may put in front of their name. They are: *Duke *Prince *King *Sultan *Tsar *President *Emperor *Caesar *Overlord *El Presidente Once the player reaches Level 50, Prestige 10, the player will be given the level of Prestige Master and the title of Master. Camouflages Players can unlock camouflages by getting headshots with a certain weapon. Gold camouflage returns. In order to get gold camouflage players must reach the maximum level weapon of 30, 100 headshots, and complete all challenges for the weapon. *Yankee (5 Headshots) *Canuck (20 Headshots) *Reich (30 Headshots) *Red (45 Headshots) *Tricolour (60 Headshots) *Rising Sun (75 Headshots) *Royal (100 Headshots) *Gold Maps *Beachhead - Wehrmacht vs Canadian Army - Large map on Juno beach. There are long range lines of sight across bunkers and complexes, while a system of trenches crisscross the beach. Debris gives players cover while traversing the beach, though aerial killstreaks can run wild. *Betio - IJA vs Marines - Medium sized map on Betio Island. A crashed plane provdes cover in the center, connecting several different paths that criss cross the map. *Industry - Wehrmacht vs Red Army - A medium sized hidden Soviet factory east of the Urals. There are long range gunfights across the pathway in the center of the map, while there are short range gunfights across the factory floor. Get to cover or be caught in the crossfire. *Market Garden - Wehrmacht vs Canadian Army - A small sized map in Holland. A bridge divides the map into 2, with buildings and roadways on either side. *Los Angeles - IJA vs Marines - A medium sized map where fast paced engagements and trucks and cars and other cover give the player plently of of options to traverse either the offices, the highway, or the apartments. *Propaganda - Wehrmacht vs Canadian Army - Medium size map at a German propaganda studio. Snipers can have overwatch from the Atlantic Wall, there are long range gunfights across North Africa, medium range in Paris, and short range in Moscow. *Reich - Wehrmacht vs Red Army - Medium sized map in the Reichstag during Christmas. Close range gunfights dominate the two indoor levels, while there are open ended sections outside the Reichstag. *Square - Wehrmacht vs Red Army - Smallest map in the game and perfect for fast-paced action. There are two small buildings on the north and south sides of the map, with the square in the middle. Destroyed tanks and debris provide cover when traversing the center. Players may also get across by travelling in an underground bunker on the west side, or hiding behin debris on the right. There are many sightlines for submachine guns and rifles in the center, while the buildings provide overwatch. *Station - Wehrmacht vs Red Army - Large map at a German train depot. Scrapped trains and box cars provide cover in the center, while complexes on the sides provide good vantage points and sniper positions. DLC *Harbor - IJA vs Marines - Medium-large sized, multi-layered map in the snow. There is a large open square in the center, with several buildings, catwalks, and rooftops surrounding it. All parts of the map are connected to this square, making it a highly contested area. There are CQC fights along the docking areas on the west side of the map, while a large warehouse on the east side is perfect for medium ranged gunfights. *Wharf - Wehrmacht vs Canadian Army - German agents have been sent here to this medium sized map in Halifax, Nova Scotia. Watchtowers and buildings provide cover in the west and north sides of the map, while a large fishing complex is in the middle. Surrounding this complex is piers, walkways, and frozen ice. Gamemodes Core *Team Deathmatch *Free for All *Domination *Kill Confirmed *Demolition *Capture the Flag *War *Hardpoint *King of the Hill - Players fight over one central location on the map. Available in Ground War. *Headquarters *Search and Destroy Hardcore *Team Deathmatch *Domination *Capture the Flag *Search and Destroy Party *Gun Game *One in the Chamber *Sharpshooter *Sticks and Stones *Infected *Drop Zone Challenges Main article: Call of Duty: Relentless challenges Challenges remain unchanged from previous games. Upon presitiging, a new set of challenges titled Prestige will be unlocked. In addition, there are new Map Challenges. Factions *Canadian Army - For the Queen *French Resistance - For liberty *Marines - For freedom *Red Army - For our comrades *Wehrmacht - For the Reich *Imperial Japanese Army (IJA) - For honor Weapons Achievements/Trophies Campaign Bronze (10G) *Alyeska - Take out the Japanese defenses. Complete "Arctic Landing" on any difficulty. *The Last Frontier - Liberate Chicagof Harbor. Complete "Arctic Charge" on any difficulty. *The Miracle - Help the British escape. Complete "Protectors" on any difficulty. *Plan BLEU - Destroy the German power station. Complete "Liberators" on any difficulty. *Overlord - Take Juno beach. Complete "Juno" on any difficulty. *The Beautiful Game - Sabotage the factory. Complete "Truck Factory" on any difficulty. *The Great Escape - Escape from the factory. Complete "Escape" on any difficulty. Silver (25G) *La Resistance - Complete the French Resistance campaign on Veteran Gold (50G) *The Victor - Win World War II and complete the campaign on Veteran Gameplay Bronze (10G) *Historian - Find all 48 Intel *Choose Your Own Adventure - Complete a level with a customized loadout *Number 1 - In cooperative campaign, complete a level with a score higher than your partner's *No One Left Behind - Save all of the civilians in "Liberators" Multiplayer Bronze (10G) *Just Getting Started - Become ranked in League Player *Lone Gun - Win a Survival Game match Silver (25G) *Sarge - Prestige once DLC Like Modern Warfare 3, DLC is released in monthly Content Packs starting in January until September. Those who buy the Season Pass will get each map for free, and those who don't have the pass will have to pay for each one. For the first time, campaign missions are released as DLC. These missions follow an alternate timeline where America invaded Japan at the end of World War II. January *Olympic - Campaign Mission - Establish a beachead on Kyushu. *Harbor - Multiplayer Map *Occupation - Multiplayer Map *Incoming Launch - OSS mission February *Personalisation Packs: Cossack Camouflage, Reticles, Calling Card; Johhny Reb Camouflage, Reticles, Calling Card; Roman Camouflage, Reticles, Calling Card. The Season Pass lets you get one pack free. *Slough - Survival Map March April May *Personalisation Packs: Zodiac Camouflage, Reticles, Calling Card; Zeus Camouflage, Reticles, Calling Card; Lady Liberty Camouflage, Reticles, Calling Card. *Wharf - Multiplayer Map June July August *All new Survival Mode Map: Zum Tod (English: To the Death). It is also comes with a new gamemode, Transport Mode, which is the equivalent to Tranzit. Zum Tod is the largest Survival map to be released, and is split into five main locations, which are Bunker, Airport, Market, Factory, and Reichstag. The map has the Germans defending Berlin from the Russians. *A new weapon: the StG 44 assault rifle. September Category:Adeodatus